


"I never knew what love was until I met you."

by didsomeonesaybioshock



Series: Various One-Shots from Multiple Fandoms [2]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Frustration, Love Confessions, and hes like oh, basically moira can't handle her sexual frustration anymore and spills everything for the toaster, lots of flirty banter, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaybioshock/pseuds/didsomeonesaybioshock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the things to come out of her mouth, he never expected her to say something like <em>this.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	"I never knew what love was until I met you."

       The rain was coming down now, rattling the tin roof of the agency as Nick glanced over a case file. He had sent Ellie home a little early that night since it had been so slow the entire day. Folks had probably started shutting up their doors the minute they spotted the storm clouds earlier that afternoon in fear of a possible rad storm blowing through the Diamond City walls. Nick didn’t mind the slow day; it gave him an opportunity to look over current cases and brush up on closed ones to remind himself of possible patterns and leads he could have missed.

       The door to the agency suddenly slammed open and the detective’s head snapped up in alarm. _Damn wind blowin’ my door around._ His processors came to a standstill when he spotted a familiar figure in the doorway.

       “Moira?” Nick rose from his chair, shocked by her surprise appearance in his office. She was soaking wet from the rain, her long hair dripping at the ends down her makeshift collection of Raider armor and various metals she had collected along her journey. Nick hadn’t seen her since last week when she left to tend to a settlement with Maccready in tow, leaving him with a tight hug that he couldn’t quite forget about. She had parted with a warm smile but now she looked an absolute mess, her eyes bloodshot and swollen as if she’d been crying for a good two hours.

       He moved towards her as she stepped inside and shut the door, turning the lock with her back to him. He stopped a few feet from her and watched her shoulders rise and fall as she breathed. _Did something happen to Maccready? Was the settlement lost?_  “Moira, doll, what’s-”

       “I’m in love with you.” She almost whispered, making Nick eat his words in a rush. The only sound in the room was the rain fall and the hum of his gears turning within his body.

       “What?” He replied dumbly, unsure if he had heard her correctly. Surely not. Surely she hadn’t said-

       “I’m in love with you.” She spoke louder this time, turning to face him completely. Her bottom lip quivered and tears threatened to fall. They stared at each other in silence until Moira’s snicker cut through the air.

       “There, I said it. I am in love with you, Nick. Completely, utterly, and ridiculously in love with you.” She shook her head, running both her hands through her soaked hair. “And if I said I haven’t since the moment I met you I’d be lying. To you, to myself, to everyone on this god damn planet and beyond.” 

       She chuckled in spite of herself, nearing hysterics. “I’ve been tryin’ like hell to push it down, been tryin’ to ignore the butterflies in my stomach when I see you, or the warmth that spreads through my body when you touch me, or the way my heart nearly stops when you throw those smooth-ass pet names my way. But I _can’t_ anymore. I feel like I’m about to explode.” She motioned to where she stood. “So here I am, professing my unfaltering love for you in an attempt to save what’s left of my sanity-” She choked at the last word, hot tears falling from her warm chocolate eyes and falling like the acid rain outside.

       Nick continued to stare at her with a bewildered expression plastered on what was left of his face. He asked the first question that came to his mind. “Why are you crying?”

       “Because, Nick, I don’t deserve you!” She nearly shouted, heavy sobs ripping through her body. “All I’ve done in my life is hurt people. Hurt others, put others in danger... everywhere I go, death always seems to follow. But you, Nick-you’re so _good_. You’re so pure and genuine. You are everything I’ve always wanted to be. Strong, compassionate, forgiving, kind and selfless, everything I’m not. You don’t need someone with crippling anxiety, haunted by her past and ready to break apart at a moment’s notice. You need someone like _you_ , Nick. Not a fucking trainwreck like me.” She wiped angrily at her tears, ashamed of her outburst. But it was too late to back out now. 

       “And it’s so hard because I know I will never love anyone like I love you. I would fuckin' _die_ if it meant for you to be happy. I would give up everything if it meant seeing you smile one more time.” She snickered coldly in bitter amusement. “I thought I knew what love was. I really did. I didn’t think I would ever be able to love again after Frank. But I was wrong.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I never knew what love was until I met you. And I ain't gonna feel this way about anyone ever again.”

        Moira was breathing hard, her shoulders feeling lighter after laying the truth in the open. She couldn’t read his expression- Shock? Tension? Both? - and suddenly she regretted voicing her feelings. He probably thought she was batty and wouldn’t want to travel with her again. She couldn’t lose him in her life, even if he was only her friend. She waved off the past few minutes with a coarse laugh. 

       “I know y’don’t feel the same, I just thought it would be better if you knew. But Nick, I can’t lose you in my life. Even as a friend. So let’s just forget-”

       “You don’t think you deserve me?” He interrupted, his question making her physically drop back a step.

        “Well, Nick, I-”

        “ _You._ The most gorgeous, intelligent, strongest, charismatic and talented dame in the entire Commonwealth. Don’t think you deserve _me?_ ” He shook his head and chuckled. “Moira, I’m a synth. I ain’t even real. I’ve got wires stickin’ out of my body. I don’t even have a _heart_. I’m an Institute reject with the memories of a pre-war detective that I cling to so I have some sort of purpose. And you think you don’t deserve _me?_ ” 

       “Nick,” Moira stepped closer to him as he cast his eyes towards the floorboards. “You are more of a man than anyone I’ve ever met. You _are_ real. Sure, you don’t have the same parts as me or Ellie, but you are all the more real than any and all of us combined.” She smiled at him, her nerves calming from her episode. “I long to be more like you every day. You’re my inspiration to continue, Nick.” 

       He looked up slightly, his expression hidden by the brim of his hat. His lips quirked slightly in her direction, making her heart flutter in her chest. 

       “You mean it, don’t you?”

       Moira nodded, never more sure of anything in her life. “Every word.”

       He caught her off guard when he gently pushed her into the door of the agency, his exposed hand palming the metal behind her and his other caressing her neck in a way she had only dreamed he would ever touch her. Their faces were inches from one another, his natural scent of stale cigarettes and motor oil overwhelming her senses. It reminded her of her father; the way their apartment smelled after he would return from a long day’s work in his automobile shop. It reminded her of home. His orbs of soft sunlight shone down on her like a summer afternoon, warming her skin and her heart.

       “You’ve been keepin’ this to yourself for a while now, haven’t ya?” Nick murmured, his firm body pressed against hers making it hard for her to concentrate on anything. His thumb tracing patterns against the pulse of her neck wasn’t helping much either.

       “Like I said, since the moment I met you.” She breathed, worried that if she tried to speak any louder her voice might crack. Her eyelids dropped halfway over her eyes as she began to lose herself in his ecstasy.

       “Guess I should mention how I’ve been sweet on you since day one, too.”

       Her eyes lit up at his confession, her laugh lines beginning to show. “Really?”

       “Without a doubt, doll. I’m just shocked y’feel the same about this rusted pile of metal.”

       “How could I not? With all your charm and noir aesthetic, I’d have thought every gal on the coast would be hangin’ on you.”

       He chuckled and hummed when her shaky fingers began toying with the lapels of his jacket. “I don’t think they appreciate the 40′s ideal quite like you do.” 

       “Good thing, too,” She inched her face closer until her lips ghosted over his own, appreciating the sound of his inner fans whirring quicker at her movement. “Let’s keep it that way.”

       “Fine by me.” He closed the distance and pushed her further into the cool metal door, his lips sweet and tender against her own. Her hands slid up the fabric of his trench coat and settled on his neck, her touch eliciting a groan from his throat as he deepened the kiss. Their mouths danced in perfect synch like they were made for each other; like it was the most natural thing in the world. Lost in the moment he brought his metal digits to the other side of her neck for more contact, causing Moira to gasp sharply.

       In an instant his hand was gone, breaking the kiss and studying her with a worried expression. “Shit, doll, I forgot. I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

       “Hurt me? N-no,” She shook her head, her eyes wild with desire and wanting. “I loved it, Nick.” Her words were breathy and flustered, fueling erotic thoughts within the detective’s head.

       “You’re one whacky dish, Moira.” He shook his head in amusement at his lover. 

        “Only for you, gum-shoe.” She drawled in response, the pre-war relics smiling as they dove back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i am stuck in nicky v hell send help asap


End file.
